The Show Must Go On-Chapter Two- An Encounter
by KittyKat27
Summary: That same night, for the first time, Christian and Natalie meet in unexpected terms


Title: The Show Must Go On- An Encounter  
  
Characters: Christian, Harold Zilder, Satine, and Natalie  
  
Summary: For the first time, the same night, Christian and Natalie meet for the first time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, once again, only the character " Natalie"  
  
A/N: I do appreciate reviews, and every author gets complaints, but will CERTAIN PEOPLE not tell me how to write the   
story, suggestions are fine, but otherwise it can be insulting.  
  
  
  
  
  
For some reason, I was the only one who was not interested in the show hours later, then again I never  
was, and frequent attendents knew of that. I tried to stay out of the lights, away from the stage, the people, and the music.  
But especially the music, every word, every note was nothing more than a painful memory, even though they were not written  
that way in the first place. Zidler had practically promised that I was going to meet this Natalie person, but I couldnt  
get over the fact of her blood relation, if she ended up here, the girl couldnt be much different, and that was not a   
fair judgement I admit. Soon, I forgot about her appearence around the same time I was backstage, where the dressing rooms  
were, singing ' Your Song' silently to myself. No one was around, even if they were, it wouldnt have been the first time  
I was caught singing that same song. Though it was remembering, the lyrics were also reminding to why I fell in love with  
Satine in the first place. That way, I did not drive myself insane with grief.  
"...that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now that you're in the world" I was stopped outside  
her dressing room door, always was for the last line. I can still remember singing it, the first time ever, on the balcony  
of that famous elephant.  
" Oh, whine to me about it being your first night, does it look like I care?! In this world, you listen  
to me, and only me, if you dont like it, you can leave!" the screams were easily reognized, there was a loud hit before   
the door was open, Satine appeared. Our expressions contrasted, her anger and my being curious of what had happened inside.  
Surely she wasnt alone. She ignored me after a second or so of staring, furiously brushing past me. Satune was dressed, just  
as she was always dressed, wasnt very suprising, but appealing.  
Once out of sight, I snuck my neck around the door's corner to see inside. There was a body, a live body thankfully.  
It was a girl, I only saw her from behind, short brown hair, with a sleeveless red dress, I had seen it on Satine before.  
Her upper half rested on the bed, she was knelt there, her head resting cradled in her arms. Entering, I cleared my throat,  
" Are you alright?". The girl did not respond, but twitched at the sound of my voice. Moving closer, I tried to be silent.  
When in reach, touching her shoulder made the rapid movement, away from the bed onto the floor, now she was facing me.  
Her mascara was smeared across her tear stained, red tinted face, she looked so young, and, beatiful. Those blue-green eyes  
reflected horror, youth, and wisdom. " I-I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright".  
She swallowed hard, nodding, " yes" her breathing was ragged, " I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you". I was  
wondering, what she meant, " I was the one meant to frighten you. Are you by any chance, ' The Spirit Within?'" it sounded  
odd, but perhaps knowing her real name would come to frigten her. " I prefer Natalie" her voice or expression didnt change.  
I smiled, " alright, you're Satine's sister? The new performer?". Natalie's eyes fluttered to look at mine, no words, she  
nodded, like she was afraid to do anything else. " You look familar, but I dont know who you are?" she had to have heard   
something. Stragners from the street, whom talked with Satine before even meeting me, knew who I was and acted as though  
they knew me, from her view that is. " My name is Christian" I nicely told her, " and anything you've heard about me is  
probably nothing more then a complete lie made up in some revenge rage".  
Natalie smiled, her face slowly lighting up, " I can tell, not like I ever believed that whore in the first place".  
I couldnt help the laughter, " I'm guessing you two do not have a very stable relationship?". Her eyeborws fluttered, " that  
is one way of putting it, I suppose, she's my older sister and everyone thinks that she is my role model, but, that's not  
why I am here".  
Curiousity ran over me, " may I ask why you are?". Natalie thought deeply before answering, " Satine had  
her own wish of coming to the Moulin Rouge and being...well, whawt she is. My father saw only the good, thinking that it  
was the perfect life for a girl, when I became old enough he sent me here. I'm only seventeen, I dont know what I'm doing  
and I dont like how it looks, even before the moment I walked in here". Tears coated her eyes, those beatiful eyes that were  
soon hidden in her hands, the drops staining the satin of her dress. " ' The Spirit Within' that's what I want to be, not  
some dancing whore in it for sex and money".  
What was I to do? The poor girl needed comfort and I didnt know if she trused me enough to accept. Either way, she  
did call the women I hated a whore, so she was bound to be different. From the looks of it, she didnt hate me, yet, that  
did have a tendancy to change at a certain time. " It's alright" I whispered, kneeling at her side, without hesitation,  
surrounding her small body in my arms. Her head rested itself near my shoudler, now softly crying, the tears were staining  
her hands and my shirt. After a few minutes she backed away, I let her. " I'm sorry" she tried to hide the fact of her   
emontions. " Dont be, everyone cries" I could speak on behalf of that, " if you dont like this, there still is the option  
of leaving".  
Natalie shook her head, " there is no option anymore, I have no choice, Satine would tell my father if I  
were to leave, and even if she didnt, I would have nowhere to. Sometimes I wonder which life would be worse, living as a   
whore, or living on the street, where I probably will end up as one, with nowhere warm to sleep at nigth".  
I smirked, at that moment, an idea sprung deep from my mind, before I could possibly think, it had left my mouth for  
her to hear, " you know, there is the option of...living with me". She was as shocked as I was, " what?". Now was the time  
to re-think, but my fast reacting had happened for the best, " I live, right across the street, literally, it's a very, small  
apartment...only one bed that could fit" my words matched those from the elephant, " but, no one ever visits anymore, at   
least no one who cares about Satine, you could hide there...for as long as you want to...until you know what you want to do".  
Her eyes stayed on me, but I couldnt look, she probably thought I was insane. " Are you sure? Sharing a room with someone  
you have not even known for ten minutes?". I shrugged, " we think the same about your sister, and that is, if you dont  
mind sharing a bed. Sorry, but to be fair, I must warn you several times".  
She smiled, it was so adorable the way she did, making her look younger then her age, " it could be for the best,   
I have no reason or right to complain". She paused, and I was anxious for an answer, " sure".  
Now there has to be something wrong with me. I fell in love with Satine before I knew her, and now, I think  
I just fell in love with Natalie, and I dont know her. And I dont know, what is going to happen. 


End file.
